Kutukan 1000 Mawar
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu... rasanya aku bisa gila.. tapi, aku tidak ingin melihat air mata menodai mata indahmu.. aku bahkan tidak mengijinkan satu luka kecilmu menggores kulitmu.. lalu bagaimana bisa aku ingin berada didalammu sedang aku tau itu akan membuatmu sakit," YunJae FanFiction/BL/DLDR! (Ada sedikit 'reparasi' dichap2)
1. Chapter 1

**Kutukan 1000 Mawar**

 **Kim Anna Shinotsuke** © **YunJae**

.

.

 **Boys Love**

Hanya keseluruhan cerita yang milik saya selebihnya tokoh dalam cerita milik diri mereka sendiri dan saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi

 **Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

.

 _Seribu mawar merah_

 _Kastil,_

 _Taman penuh mawar_

 _Dan_

 _Kutukan mawar_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Anggaplah ini sebuah dongeng..._

.

.

.

Hembusan angin bertiup kencang tak ubahnya seperti gemuruh badai mengamuk, membuat rusak binasa apapun yang diterjangnya. Pohon besar yang tumbang seolah tak berakar, ranting dan dedaunan yang berterbangan bebas diudara berbaur dengan debu yang mampu membuat sakit mata hingga menyesakkan nafas.

"Maafkan aku Dewi..."

Lelaki dewasa berpakaian bangsawan itu bersujud. Membiarkan pakaian sutranya kotor oleh debu tanah, dari sepasang matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat dalam sementara lengannya menggendong erat bayi mungil yang terus menangis kencang.

"Sudah terlambat Park Yoochun. Kau melakukan kesalahan yang tak terampuni.. apa salah mawar-mawar itu hingga kau merusaknya dengan brutal. Bunga yang kau rusak tidak memiliki salah padamu.."

"Tidak! Karena mawar istriku mati. Aku benci mawar! Aku membencinya hoh.." nafas Park Yoochun memburu, tatapan matanya menyiratkan amarah setelah emosi yang sebelumnya mampu ia kendalikan seakan kembali meledak saat sang Dewi yang berdiri diterangi cahaya kemilau tepat didepannya kembali menyinggung soal mawar.

Satu kesimpulan Park Yoochun membenci bunga indah itu. Bunga yang ditudingnya sebagai sebab kematian istri tercintanya Kim Junsu hingga meninggalkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan buah cintanya. Bahkan putranya belum sempat melihat wajah cantik ibunya.

"Itu sebuah kecelakaan.. kau tau itu." mata teduh sang Dewi masih berusaha memberikan pengertian lewat tutur katanya yang lembut.

"Tidak!" Yoochun menggeleng keras, "Jari istriku tertusuk durinya, hal itu yang merusak keseimbangannya hingga ia terjatuh saat hendak memetik mawar sialan itu. Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan setiap mawar merah yang ku lihat!"

Sang dewi menatap sendu Yoochun yang terlihat rapuh, rasa iba menjalar dihatinya melihat bagaimana tangan Yoochun bergetar memeluk bayinya. Namun hukum tetaplah hukum, Park Yoochun akan menuai tulah dari apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong putramu... aku mengutuknya.

Putramu hanya akan hidup jika ada seribu mawar disekitarnya, tubuhnya akan beraroma bunga yang amat kau benci yaitu,

mawar merah. Kesimpulannya, putramu tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mawar."

Seiring dengan ucapan sang dewi kilatan petir menyambar diiringi dengan turunnya hujan deras, Yoochun menatap terkejut bayinya yang menguarkan cahaya putih kemerahan. Dan aroma mawar merah perlahan menusuk-nusuk indera penciuman lelaki bangsawan itu, Park Yoochun lebih terkejut lagi melihat rambut putranya yang semula hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah terang, warna yang serupa dengan mawar merah pun putranya semakin menangis hebat dalam pelukkannya.

"Kutukan.." ucapannya tertelan diujung tenggorokkan, matanya bergerak liar mencari keberadaan sang Dewi yang telah menghilang, meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan ditengah hutan rusak bersama guyuran air hujan yang semakin lebat.

"Putraku..." didekapnya erat tubuh mungil putranya. Yoochun tenggelam dalam penyesalan, letupan emosinya ternyata berimbas pada putra tercintanya. Meski secara akal lelaki bangsawan itu berusaha membenarkan perbuatannya namun hati kecilnya mengakui jika kekacauan dan dendam tak beralasan yang memasung hatinya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tidak ada gunanya menyesak dibelakang bukankah nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yoochun terpuruk dalam kebisuan, memeluk erat buah cintanya yang tidak tau akan menjalani hidup seperti apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan bahkan teramat tampan sekaligus jantan tampak tenang dalam perkerjaanya, membaca teliti satu persatu tumpukkan kertas yang tersimpan didalam map dan bertumpuk diatas meja kerjanya. Ruang kerja luas dan nyaman tanpa banyak atribut perabotan, cukup dengan kursi nyaman spons berbalut kulit kwalitas terbaik dan meja licin dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan CEO Jung Yunho. Ruangan yang terkesan simple namun elegan degan lukisan hutan hijau menempel tepat di dinding belakang sofa tamu.

Tok.. tok,

Atensi Yunho beralih menuju pintu yang diketuk, "Masuk!"

Lelaki tampan dengan setelan jas biru memasuki ruangan setelah membungkuk hormat, terlihat jelas jika lelaki itu sangat menghargai Yunho, tentu saja mengingat dirinya adalah sekertaris pribadi sang CEO muda itu.

"Ada masalah?" suara baritone milik Yunho mengalun tegas tanpa menghentikan fokus matanya pada kertas yang tengah dibacanya, membiarkan seketraisnya duduk di depannya dan tentu saja bersipa untuk berbicara.

"Sepertinya proyek kita mengalami kendala _sajangnim_."

"Teruskan sekretaris Shim." Yunho menghentikkan aktifias sibuknya dan ia mulai serius menatap wajah sekertarsinya.

"Tuan tanah yang menjual lahannya kepada perusahaan ternyata piktif, dia sangat pintar mengelabuhi team kita, sebagian seterfikat asli dan sebagian lagi palsu. Dan sayangnya sebelum team kita sadar si penipu itu sudah berhasil kabur keluar negeri, tapi saya sudah menghubungi team penguasa hukum perusahaan untuk mengurusnya _sajangnim_."

Yunho menyimak baik-baik kata demi kata yang dijelaskan oleh seketritasinya dengan wajah biasanya saja padahal sekretarisnya itu sendiri sudah syarat akan kegelisahan.

"Aku sudah tau akan seperti ini."

"Maksud sajangmin?" sekertaris Shim melongo, memasang ekspresi bingung sekaligus penasaran, dalam hati ia berfikir jika presdir tau kenapa justru meyetuji jual beli ini, jelas-jelas kini perusahaan tengah dirugikan. Seakan memahami kebingungan sekretarisnya Yunho masih bersikap tenang bahkan raut wajah CEO tampan itu terlihat senang. "Lahan yang tidak memiliki seterfikat resmi itu bukankah kastil yang terletak diperbatasan perkebunan?"

"Benar sajangnim."

"Kenyataanya asli bisa jadi palsu dan sebaliknya palsu bisa menjadi asli. Tidak ada riwayat kepemilikkan yang jelas tentang kastil itu. Bukankah penduduk setempat juga terkesan menjauhi kastil itu dengan beredarnya isu mistis. Itu cukup menguntungkan untuk kita, hal yang mudah membuat yang palsu menjadi asli. Kesimpulannya, kastil itu tetap akan menjadi milik Jung Company." dengan santai Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya, duduk dengan rileks dengan pandangan menyapu lawan bicaranya yang tampak terkagum-kagum.

"Aku sangat penasaran apa yang ada didalam kastil itu," pandangan Yunho menerawang jauh, benar nyatanya lelaki tampan itu memiliki ketertarikan yang tinggi terhadap bangunan tua klasik itu. Bagunan yang terlihat jelas tidak terawat dengan sulur tanaman merambat dimana-mana. Satu bulan yang lalu Yunho melihat secara tidak sengaja kastil misterius itu saat dirinya dan team perencanaan tengah mensurvey lokasi tanah yang akan dibangun perkebunan tanaman kosmetik untuk produk perusahaan.

Sebuah kastil dengan pagar tinggi yang tak mampu ditembus oleh mata kecuali jika kau melihatnya dari atas satu-satunya cela yang terlihat hanyalah gerbang dengan ujungnya berjeruji besi kokoh yang juga dipenuhi sulur tanaman merambat.

Entah kenapa Yunho sangat tertarik untuk memiliki kastil itu, Yunho ingin tau apa yang tersimpan didalamya dan terlebih Yunho bukan type orang yang percaya takhyul. Isu yang beredar jika siapapun yang berani melangkahkan kaki kedalamnya tidak akan bisa keluar. Mitos yang dipercayai penduduk desa yang terkenal kolot secara turun temurun dan Yunho yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik yang tersembunyi rapat di dalam kastil itu.

"Esok pagi-pagi sekali persiapan orang-orang dan bawa peralatan berat. Buka paksa pintu gerbang kastil itu, jikapun tidak bisa gunakan alat berat, lakukan dengan rapi tanpa ada kesalahan, kau paham sekertaris Shim."

"Ne, sajangnim."

.

.

.

.

Bulir-bulir kristal bening terus mengalir dari sepasang hazel kembar milik lelaki berparas menawan yang terduduk putus asa, tidak perduli meski dinginnya ubin batu menyentuh kulitnya yang sepucat pulam. Angin berhembus cukup kencang menembus jendela menara kastil yang terbuka lebar, hembusan yang menguasai ruangan berukuran luas yang disangga pilar yang terbuat dari batu putih tampak indah namun di sisi lain menyimpan aura misterius.

"Jaejoongie..."

" _Aniya... hiks_.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. peri emas _jebbal_..." menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat sambil membekap mulutnya, Jaejoong lelaki berparas menawan itu mencoba menahan tangisanya yang semakin menjadi surai sebahunya yang berwarna merah terang teracak mengikuti terpaan angin, sesekali menampar-nampar pipinya yang terus dilinangi air mata.

"A-ku akan menghentian mereka.." Jaejoong bersiap untuk beranjak dari duduknya, mengusap air mata yang terus turun hingga memburamkan pengelihatannya. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan sosok mungil bersayap yang sudah seumur hidup menemainya, hatinya terasa sakit melihat pijar yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu semakin redup.

"Tidak Jaejoongie.. mereka berbahaya.. kau tidak akan bisa _huk_.." bibir mungil putih pucat sang peri kecil bicara bergetar dengan mata hanya serupa garis tipis yang mulai terpejam. Jika orang-orang diluar sana semakin dalam merusak taman mawar maka tidak hanya dirinya yang musnah Jaejoong sang Tuan muda yang dijaganyapun akan ikut sekarat.

Dirinya adalah peri terakhir yang masih bertahan, sementara keenam peri lainnya sudah melebur menjadi bulir krital dan terbang terbawa angin. Peri berwara emas itu merasakan sayap kecilnya semakin mengkaku, tubuhnya pun terasa kian lemah, hanya kelembutan sekuntum mawar merah yang menjadi alas berbaringnya dan Jaejoonglah yang sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakit yang terus menghujani tubuhnya. Kedua tangan kurus peri emas itu menggengam jari telunjuk Jaejoong, ukuran tangan yang sangat mini dengan tubuh yang hanya setinggi telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Tetap disini.. lalu, tutup semua jendela dan pintu.. ratusan mawar dikamar ini bisa meguatkanmu Joongie... hukss... maaf peri emas tidak bisa menemanimu hingga akhir... sekarang kau harus berjuang sendiri Jaejoongie.. _huks._.. selamat tingggalll... jaga dirimu ba-ik- baik.."

"Tidakkk.. _hikk..ss.. andwe_..." Jaejoong berteriak histeris, lelaki cantik itu panik melihat peri yang disayanginya mulai hancur menjadi butiran kecil menyusul keenam peri lainnya yang sudah terlebih dulu lenyap. Kemusnahan yang dimulai daris sepasang kaki mungilnya hingga terus merambat keatas tubuh. Tangan Jaejoong berusaha menggapai bulir-bulir kecil keemasan yang melebur diudara terbang bebas terbawa hembusan angin. Mencoba menggenggamnya jika bisa menyatukannya kembali meski Jaejoong tau hasilnya akan nihil.

"Hikss... hukss... bagaimana ini..."

Mata bulat dengan derai air mata itu begerak gelisah, mengitari penjuru ruangan. Rasa cemas penuh takut melebur jadi satu didalamnya tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya bahkan terbesit dalam benaknya untuk ikut musnah bersama peri-peri yang selama ini menjaganya, namun sedetik kemudian keinginan untuk bertahan begitu kuat menghampiri Jaejoong biar bagaimanapun dirinya harus hidup. Jaejoong harus mampu terlepas dari kekacauan yang entah ulah siapa ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Bruuuummm... bruummm.._

 _Sreakkk..._

 _Sringg.._

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

Suara bising berkecamuk hebat disekitar kastil, alat berat yang merengsek masuk secara paksa membuat roboh pintu gerbang besi yang terbalut sulur daun hijau. Tapak kaki bersisik terus melangkah maju cepat.

"Kita sudah berhasil menembus gerbangnya, aku kira tidak perlu merusak yang ada didalamnya." Salah satu perkerja memberikan pendapat, kala mata tuanya melihat hamparan taman mawar yang terlalu sayang untuk dirusak, nyatanya bukan hanya dia seorang yang terkagum. Belasan perkerja utusan perusahaan terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan yang ada dibalik pagar berlumut kastil tua yang mereka kira tidak terawat bahkan mungkin lebih menyerupai bangunan horror. Nyatanya tebakkan mereka salah. Meski nyaris seluruh dinding dan menara di rambati sulur tanaman namun seakan terawat dengan baik, belum lagi jalan setapak yang membentang lebar menuju pintu utama kastil, tapakan yang berlapis bebatuan dengan tanaman mawar yang menjadi pembatas sisinya. Benar-benar indah dan mampu memanjakan mata.

"Tapi, sepertinya alat berat kita sudah merusak beberapa.."

Seseorang lainnya menyimbat cuek, nyatanya cukup sulit mengendalikan kemudi, terlebih mendorongnya pada tenaga maksimum saat mengendarainya guna mampu menembus pagar kokoh pelindung kastil, membuat alat berat tidak terkendali hingga menerobos masuk dengan membabi buta hingga menerjang apapun yang ada didepannya. Tidak perduli meski itu hamparan kebun mawar.

"Yah, setidaknya.. tidak terlalu banyak.."

"Hanya seperdua.. mungkin.."

.

.

.

.

Kereta besi warna hitam mengkilap yang ditumpangi Yunho merangkak masuk, berhenti tepat disisi alat berat. Iris serupa musang itu mengamati sajian pemandangan indah namun juga rusak yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Saat para pekerja menyadari kedatangannya lewat kendaraan mewah yang membawanya.

 _Ckleak,_

Nafas para perkerja dipaksa untuk berhenti sesaat kala melihat kaki jenjangn berbalut sepatu mahal itu mulai menapak diiringi dengan tubuh yang menyembul keluar dari badan mobil. Kesan kharismatik melekat jelas dalam diri Yunho yang membuat semua pegawai dan orang-orangnya patuh sekaligus tunduk.

Dengan terhuyung, salah satu perkerja mengambil langkah maju, "Sajangnim, kami sudah berhasil masuk dan-"

Yunho mengangkat tangan kananya keudara, memberi isyarat pada pegawainya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Sudah cukup.. kalian boleh pergi."

.

.

.

.

Jemari panjang itu terjulur, memungut salah satu kuntum mawar yang berserakan pun telah kehilangan sebagian kelopaknya, untung saja alat berat tidak terlalu dalam merusak keindahan taman kastil ini.

"Sekertaris Shim,"

"Ya Sajangnim."

"Menurutmu ada berapa banyak batang mawar di sini atau berapa kuntum jumlahnya? dan kenapa semuanya merah?" iris musang Yunho berbijar, mengamati lekat sekeliling ia berdiri. Sejauh pata memandang hingga ujung tembok kastil hanya tanaman mawar merah yang terlihat selain beberapa pohon pinus dan tumbuhan menjalar yang menjadi penyejuk. Ada ribuan petanyaan yang berkelebat dibenak Yunho misalnya, kenapa harus mawar merah secara keseluruhan bukankah ada banyak jenis mawar.

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan Sajangnim.. tapi, mungkin sekitar 1000 atau lebih.." sekertaris Shim berbicara ragu-ragu ditengah rasa kagumnya yang sama dengan tuan-nya.

"Sayang sekali sebagian mawar rusak..." lagi, sekertaris Shim berbicara diikuti tatapan prihatinnya.

"Menurtumu apa ada seseorang didalam kastil itu?"

"Ah, aku akan masuk saja."

Yunho melangkah, tanpa menghiraukan gelagat panik sekertarisnya. "Jangan Sajangnim, kita harus membawa beberapa pengawal. Kita tidak tau apa yang ada didalam kastil itu, mungkin saja sesuatu yang membahayakan sedang mengintai dan-"

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan ocehanmu." Yunho meenoleh kebelakang dimana sekertaris Shim berdiri kaku, menatap dengan tatapan marah. "Dan aku tidak mengajakmu ikut serta dalam arti kau tunggu saja di sini dan," Yunho menekan ucapannya, membuat orang kepercayaanya itu sukses menahan nafas.

"Dan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kepadaku."

.

.

.

Iris serupa musang milik Yunho beredar menatap takjub ruangan dimana dirinya berdiri. Ruangan yang Yunho yakini sebagai kamar karena ada ranjang berukuran besar didalamnya. Setelah menaiki tangga batu pulam yang berkelok Yunho meneumukan ruangan ini. Awalanya Yunho merasa sangat penasaran saat melihat pintu kayu besar berukir pahatan mawar timbul yang menjadi ornamennya hingga tanpa berfikir panjang Yunho memilih untuk masuk kedalam dan keterkejutanlah yang pertama kali menyapa lelaki tampan itu melihat hal menakjubkan tepat berada di sekelilingnya.

Ruangan dingin berdinding batu abu gelap yang terkesan sangat clasik. Disisi kanan perapian terdapat rak tinggi dengan buku-buku tertata rapi. Tidak ada satupun foto ataupun lukisan yang terpajang sebagai identitas pemilik kamar, diempat sudut ruangan ada meja kayu yang diatasnya berdiri vas kramik dengan serangaki mawar merah tertata cantik.

Pandangan Yunho beralih pada lantai yang ia injak dimana ada permadani, lagi-lagi dengan motif mawar merah namun Yunho yakin jika permadani yang ia injak saat ini tak ternilai harganya dilihat dari detail dan motifnya bahkan Yunho yang notabennya adalah pengusaha saja belum pernah menemukan permadani yang seclasik dan seindah ini.

 _Hem..._

Terbuai dengan aroma mawar yang menusuk indra penciumannya, iris musang Yunho terpejam. Nyaris apapun yang ada didalam ruangan ini berkaitan dengan mawar merah hanya ada satu yang tidak. Lemari kayu berukuran besar yang terletak disisi pintu tidak memiliki detai ukuran hanya polos namun sekali lagi tidak menunjukkan kesan murah justu terlihat mengagumkan.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Yunho beranjak menuju tempat tidur Yunho sangat tertarik dengan apa yang ia lihat, ada terlalu banyak kuntum mawar merah yang tersebar dipermukaan ranjang dengan seprai berwarna putih bersih yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai, tidak sedikit kelopak mawar yang gugur berserakkan di lantai.

Hembusan angin yang menerobos bebas dari jendela yang terbuka lebar hingga membiarkan gorden merah marun yang menjadi pelengkap keindahan itu mengombak dan lagi-lagi menguarkan aroma mawar.

Semerbak nan wangi

Yunho memilih duduk ditepi ranjang, jemarinya mengusap kuntum-kuntum mawar semuanya masih segar. Rasa penasaran membuat Yunho semakin dalam menenggelamkan jari-jemarinya kedalam, jantung Yunho berdebar cepat, ada yang aneh.

Kenapa jemarinya tidak menyentuh springbed atau kasur atau semacamnya, sejauh Yunho menenggelamkan tangannya hingga sikunya nyaris terbenam tangannya hanya menjangkau kuntum-kuntum mawar.

Iya, Yunho yakin sekali karena hanya kelopak mawar lembut yang menyapa kulit tangannya.

Sekarang Yunho tidak perduli akan keanehan demi keanehan di kastil ini atau mungkin saja jika ada bahaya yang akan mengancam jiwanya mengingat hal seperti itu mungkin saja terjadi. Karena dari awal Yunho masuk melalui pintu utama hingga kini ia berada di menara teratas Yunho tidak menemukan satupun makhluk hidup meski jelas-jelas kastil ini terawat dengan baik.

Persetan! Yang Yunho inginkan hanya mengetahui apakah mungkin ranjang berukuran besar ini keseluruhannya adalah mawar tidak ada _springbed_ atapun kasur. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang berharga yang tersembunyi didalam tumpukkan kuntum mawar yang Yunho yakini jumlahnya mungkin saja mencapai seribu. Kini tidak hanya satu tangan milik Yunho yang terbenam melainkan dirinya memilih menenggelamkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyetuh bagian terdasar hingga,

 _Deg.._

Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangan Yunho, sesuatu yang halus dan dingin. Dengan dada berdebar dan peluh yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya Yunho semakin berani menyentuh apapun itu yang terasa hidup.

 _Sreak.._

 _Deg.._

Yunho memilih menarik lengannya, menyingkap kuntum-kuntum mawar hingga berhamburan tersebar diatas lantai, iris serupa musang itu melotot parah menyadari apa yang ia genggam.

Lengan ramping berkulit putih pucat,

 _Sreak,_

Tanpa rasa takut Yunho melakukan tindakkan lebih, ia ingin melihat semuanya. Melihat secara utuh atas apa yang telah ia temukan.

 _Deg.._

"A-pa..."

Suara Yunho tercekak ditenggorokkan, ucapannya hanya serupa bisikkan. Apa yang ada di depan matanya mampu membuat darahnya dipaksa membeku.

Seraut wajah teramat menawan dengan surai merah gelap sebahu yang menjadi mahkota kepalanya, Helaian lembut yang sedikit menutupi wajah rupawan dengan gemetar jemari Yunho menyingkapnya yang menghalangi untuk melihat secara keseluruhan wajah seseorang yang tergolek lemas dengan kimono merah yang membalut tubuh ramping sosok indah itu.

Keindahan yang bersembunyi diantara tumpukkan kuntum mawar.

Tidak memperdulikan apapun Yunho merengkuh tubuh itu, merangkul bahu yang terlihat rapuh. Memandang lamat-lamat wajah tercantik yang pernah Yunho lihat. Bibir merah mungil itu terkatup rapat, tatapan Yunho beralih pada mata yang terpejam memperlihatkan bulu mata nan lentik dengan alis tebal yang melengkung indah dia atasnya. Garis rahang yang tampak lembut, paras yang sempurna.

 _Sreak_

Yunho menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, membuat dada keduanya saling besentuhan. Tidak ada rasa hangat melainkan dingin yang menguar.

"Dia, laki-laki.."

Tanpa rasa takut jemari yunho menyentuh jakun samar diantara leher jenjang itu. Yunho seolah terhipnotis dengan lancang tangannya terus turun menyelusuri lekukan sehalus porselen itu, tidak ada noda pada kulit putih pucat itu,

Terlalu bening... mengagumkan.

Tangan Yunho terhenti tepat didada kiri lelaki misterius berparas menawan itu, Yunho bisa merasakan detak jantung meski lemah ada tanda kehidupan disana.

Sosok ini hidup bukanlah boneka, sebelumnya daya khayal Yunho melayang pada _hybrid child_ satu-satunya film animasi yang Yunho sukai. Wujud yang memiliki bentuk tubuh manusia berparas menawan namun bukan manusia dan juga bukan boneka. Dia hidup berdasarkan cerminan sang pemilik,

Ah, Yunho nyaris terjerumus dalam daya khayalnya. Bagaimana mungkin disaat seperti ini dirinya masih memikirkan hal-hal ilusi. Sosok yang bersamanya saat ini adalah nyata. Yunho yakin lelaki menawan yang sepertinya berusia lebih muda darinya ini adalah manusia hanya saja mungkin ada yang berbeda dan Yunho akan mencari tau.

"Kau begitu indah.." Lagi, jemari Yunho mengusap pipi tirus nan pucat itu, mengusapnya pelan. Kulit yang terasa lembut dan halus saat disentuh hingga membuat Yunho merasa ketagihan untuk terus merasakan.

Kekaguman Yunho berganti dengan degup jantung yang terpacu semkain cepat kala merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya bergerak lemah, hembusan nafas halus saat menerpa wajah Yunho saat lelaki tampan itu memandang wajah menawan lelaki dalam rengkuhannya dalam jarak dekat.

 _Deg.._

Bibir serupa hati milik Yunho terkatup, matanya terpana melihat dua kelopak mata itu berkedip lemah dan kemudian membuka sayu. Yunho semakin terkejut kala jemari pucat itu mencengkram dadanya yang berbalut jas,

Jemari yang bergetar seolah tengah diambang sekarat.

Kekaguman Yunho harus buyar dengan rasa panik yang membaur. Demi Tuhan Yunho mampu menangkap gurat kesakitan dari sosok indah itu, meski mata indah dengan bulatan kelereng hitam itu terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan namun sekali lagi ada kesakitan didalamnya.

 _Tes.._

Dunia Yunho dibuat luluh lantak, ada rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya, melihat bulir bening mengalir dari sudut mata indah itu, Yunho merutuki kebodohannya yang hanya bisa terpaku tanpa mampu bertindak bahkan hanya untuk berbicara, hanya saja tangannya yang hangat masih berada dipipi kiri sosok menawan itu.

Yunho semakin menundukkan wajahnya, membuat jarak wajah keduanya menjadi lebih dekat, memperhatikan dengan seksama saat bibir mungil itu bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sa-kit.."

Sepatah kata yang terucap lirih dari bibir merah itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :D**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nantikan**_

 _ **Selanjutnya...**_

Berbagai jenis hidangan mewah tersaji dimeja makan, Yunho bahkan mendatangkan chef terbaik dari hotel miliknya, hanya semata-mata untuk menyenangkan lelaki berparas cantik yang baru satu hari mendiami huniannya namun mampu merebut seluruh perhatiannya. Sosok sempurna yang jarang sekali bicara.

Yunho bingung saat lelaki menawan itu hanya melempar tatapan kosong pada hidangan, tanpa menunjukkan minat sedikitpun.

"Nikmatilah..."

Bukanya anggukan tapi justru gelengan yang Yunho dapat,

"Kenapa kau ingin makan apa? Apa diantara menu ini tidak ada satupun yang kau suka? Menu yang seperti apa hem? aku akan menyuruh chef memasaknya untukmu." Dahi Yunho mengenyrit bingung. Lelaki tampan itu menatap lekat sosok menawan yang duduk anteng di satu sisi meja makan, meja makan yang membentang panjang membuat jarak antara dirinya dan lelaki menawan itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yunho mengikuti kemana arah pandang mata doe itu, padangan yang mengarah pada vas di sudut ruangan. Vas yang berisi rangkaian mawar merah.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil nan merah itu bergerak pelan, memasukkan kelopak demi kelopak kedalam mulutnya, menikmatinya seolah apa yang disantapnya adalah hal lazim. Satu tangannya menggenggam seikat mawar merah, sementara tangan yang satunya tidak berheti mempereteli satu persatu kelopak dan secara teratur memasukkan kemulut.

Tubuhnya yang ramping dan berpakain yukata putih itu seolah tenggelam dalam lautan ribuan mawar yang menjadi alas ia duduk, membiarkan kaki jenjang dengan yukata tersingkap itu terjuntai sempurna sekaligus membuat bergairah siapapun yang memandangnya,

Sosok menawan layaknya bidadari tanpa sayap namun dengan ekspresi kosong.

Yunho duduk diam tepat didepan lelaki cantik yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Iris musang Yunho terfokus pada Jaejoong saja, lelaki berparas menawan yang telah membuat Yunho menyulap kamarnya menjadi hutan mawar merah mungkin bisa disebut demikian, karena nyaris disetiap sudut bahkan ranjang berukuran besar miliknya penuh dengan kuntum mawar.

"Apa terasa lezat hem?" Yunho mengusap surai merah kelam itu, membuat pemiliknya menghentikan sejenak aktifitansnya lalu mendongak hingga menatap wajah seseorang yang telah mengusik acara makannya,

Bibir semerah mawar merah itu tersenyum tipis diikuti dengan anggukkan singkat, membuat surai lembutnya yang menjuntai ikut bergerak,

Sangat cantik.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu... rasanya aku bisa gila.. tapi, aku tidak ingin melihat air mata menodai mata indahmu.. aku bahkan tidak mengijinkan satu luka kecilmu menggores kulitmu.. lalu bagaimana bisa aku ingin berada didalammu sedang aku tau itu akan sangat membuatmu sakit,"

"Bagaimana ini Jaejoongie sampai kapan aku mampu menahan diri?"

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan sayang dikening Jaejoong, lelaki berparas menawan yang terlelap damai diatas tumpukkan seribu mawar, mengecupnya sangat pelan takut jika sentuhannya mengusik tidur Jaejoong seraya menghirup aroma semerbak mawar yang juga menguar tajam dari tubuh indah itu aroma yang membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kutukan 1000 Mawar**

Oleh : **Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YunJae** © **BoysLove**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Ini letakkan disebelah sana!"

"Kemudian vas ini juga... ah, Minki apa para perkerja kebun sudah datang?" Pak Han merupakan kepala urusan rumah tangga yang telah lama mengapdi pada Jung Yunho itu sibuk wara-wiri, memberi intruksi pada para maid untuk secepat mungkin menyelesaikan perkerjaan sebelum Tuan Yunho datang.

Pak Han sendiri belum tau alasan mengapa Tuan-nya menelpon dengan nada terburu-buru lalu memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyulap hunian megah ini menjadi penuh mawar dan parahnya hanya mawar merah segar yang harus menjadi pernak-pernik pelengkap hunian bukan jenis mawar lainnya, dan sebelum Pak Han bertanya lebih rinci sambungan telepon sudah lebih dulu diputus oleh Tuannya itu.

Meski sedikit repot, bahkan secara instan mendatangkan perkerja kebun untuk mengubah lahan belakang menjadi taman mawar. Bukan hal mudah mendatangkan bibit-bibit mawar berkwalitas baik dan juga kuntum-kuntum mawar tanpa cacat.

Sungguh hunian megah itu terlihat amat sibuk.

"Para perkerja kebun sudah datang Pak Han." Minki menjawab cepat, sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh kuntum mawar untuk dibawa kelantai atas.

"Baik, lanjutkan perkerjaanmu."

 _Hufh_

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?..." Pak Han memijat pelipisnya, bingung bercampur lelah mendominasi tubuhnya yang terbilang tidak muda lagi, helaan nafas berat kembali ia lakukkan saat mata tuanya melempar tatapan keluar pintu utama. Beberapa mobil berjajar dengan muatan penuh bunga mawar.

.

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_... anda tidak boleh melakukan ini." Sekertaris Shim berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Presdirnya mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Tentu saja dirinya harus berteriak mengingat suaranya akan kalah dengan bising suara helikopter yang dengan angkuh membawa sang Presdir didalamnya lengkap dengan sosok asing berkimono merah. Sekertaris Shim sendiri tidak tau siapa, dirinya hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sajangnimya, mengingat kastil ini terlalu aneh dan parahnya Yunho Sajangnim membawa serta boneka cantik serupa bidadari bersamanya. Burung besi yang sudah siap landas, Yunho Sajangnim yang terlihat terburu-buru dengan raut wajah cemas.

"SAJANGNIMMMM..."

Teriakkannya mungkin tak terdengar, bahkan meski terdengar ditelinga Presdir tentu saja dirinya tidak dihiraukan. Kini tinggal ia seorang yang berdiri termanggu ditengah tanah kosong yang ditumbui rumput hijau, lengkap dengan seribu pertanyaan yang mencerca pikirannya.

"Manequuin yang dibawa sajangnim sangat cantik.. ck,"

"Rambunya berwarna merah pekat.. tidak. Merah gelap... eum.. aku belum pernah melihat _mannequin_ sesempurna itu. Ya Tuhan, semoga boneka itu tidak membahayakan Yunho Sajangnim."

"Ah, mannequin yang pemahatnnya tidak kasar sama sekali, serupa manusia nyata.. jadi manusia atau mannequin?... tapi, tidak ada manusia yang semolek itu. Ah, baiklah itu pasti mannequin antik." Sekertais Shim berjalan kembali menuju kastil dimana mobilnya terparkir sambil terus berguman.

Sepertinya Sekertaris Shim telah salah persepsi akan sosok indah yang dibawa Sajangnimnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Pak Han berada dimuka pintu utama diikuti dua puluh maid yang berjajar rapi masing-masing berbaris terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Katakan semua orang yang berkerja keras menyulap hunia megah itu bak rumah mawar penasaran akan kedatangan Tuan-nya. Mata mereka tidak lepas pandang dari mobil mewah yang berhenti, menunggu Tuan mereka untuk keluar mobil yang mereka yakini ada sesatu didalam mobil itu dan benar saja tidak terkecuali pak Han, semuanya dibuat terpaku melihat sosok yang berada dalam gendongan bridal Yunho. Tubuh semampai berbalut kimono merah, wajah yang terpahat sempurna.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah cepat nyaris berlari, tanpa perduli dengan para perkerja yang membungkuk sopan saat ia lewat.

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

"Kamarnya sudah siap pak Han?" Yunho bertanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang langsung diikuti Pak Han.

"Y-a.. Tuan Yuhno.." Pak Han tergagap, dengan tergesa terus mengekori Yunho.

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

Pak Han menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, karena ia tau persis jawaban apa yang akan didapat. Sejujurnya Tuannya bukan orang yang kejam atau semena-mena justru Tuan Yunho adalah pribadi yang tegas namun sangat menghargai tenaga para pekerjanya dan bahkan sampai saat ini Tuan Yunho menghormati dirinya. Biarlah untuk saat ini dirinya hanya sebatas menjadi pengamat.

 _Ting.._

Jemari Pak Han dengan tangkas menekan tombol lift menuju lantai teratas dimana kamar Yunho berada.

.

.

.

Keributan mulai terdengar dan tak terbendung, karena apa lagi? jika bukan tanggapan-tanggapan para maid yang saling melempar argument tentang sosok indah berkimono merah yang dibawa Tuannya.

"Ahh.. tidakah kalian melihat wajahnya?"

"Eum.. sangat cantik, aku bahkan tidak melihat setitik nodapun dikulitnya."

"Iya, apa kau lihat tangannya yang terkulai tadi? Kaki jenjangnya yang terjuntai?.. benar-benar tubuh sempurna."

"Rambutnya, jatuh dan lembut.."

"Aku suka warnanya.."

"Boneka dengan bentuk manusia yang sempurna.." salah satu maid bertubuh kurus melontarkan pendapat yang mampu membuat teman lainnya terdiam dan berganti menatapnya, "Kenapa apa kalian fikir yang dibawa Tuan Yunho itu manusia? Coba fikir mana ada manusia dengan kulit, tubuh, rambut dan terlebih wajah sesempurna itu."

"Apa iya?"

 _Psss... pssttttt..._

Kebingungan dan rasa penasaran memenuhi ruangan utama, kasak-kusuk mereka menggema diruangan itu bahkan masing-masing orang mencoba menerka-nerak dengan benar akan sosok yang dibawa Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh lemah setengah tak sadarkan diri itu terbaring diatas ranjang berlapis tumpukkan kuntum mawar. Yunho membaringkannya dengan hati-hati seakan tubuh itu sama dengan benda yang terbuat dari kaca kristal yang mudah pecah jika tidak diletakkan dengan hati-hati.

Sejujurnya Yunho tidak yakin dengan tindakkan yang ia ambil, tindakkan memboyong sosok menawan yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya terlebih asal usulnya ke rumah dan kini terbaring diranjang yang biasa ia tiduri.

"Semoga tindakanku tepat." Iris musang Yunho terpejam, kemudian tanganya membuka penutup botol kecil lalu menuangkan isinya diperpotongan leher lelaki menawan itu. Perbuatan Yunho membuat kamar luas itu semakin tajam menguarkan aroma mawar karena cairan yang ditumpahkan Yunho adalah sari mawar yang berada didalam puluhan botol kecil yang Yunho temukan dilemari kayu didalam kamar kastil, tanpa fikir panjang membuat Yunho memilih untuk membawanya pulang.

Sebelumnya didalam helikopter saat perjalanan pulang Yunho sudah menuangkan beberapa, dan Yunho menyadari jika ada reaksi positif pada tubuh lemah itu. Tubuh yang sebelumnya bersuhu dingin nyaris sedingin balok es secara perlahan menghangat layaknya suhu tubuh manusia normal belum lagi detak jantung mulai teratur dan kulit yang tidak sepucat sebelumnya.

"Aku mohon sadarlah.. aku ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu terlebih...,"

"Aku ingin memilikimu..." Kalimat terakhir terucap pelan dari bibir Yunho, lelaki tampan itu merasa gamang akan keinginanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa fikiran gila seperti itu melintas diotakknya.

 _Sreak.._

Dua lengan putih susu itu terangkat, membuat perpotongan lengan kimono berbahan sutra itu tersingkap mengumbar kedua lengannya yang mengikuti gerakkan Yunho kini menggenggam kedua tangan itu, tidak tau dorongan dari mana Yunho menundukkan wajahnya, membuat bibirnya menyetuh tangan digenggamannya itu.

Mengecupnya lama.

"Aku memenuhi kamar ini dengan mawar merah bahkan lebih banyak dari mawar dikamarmu.."

"Tempatmu berbaring... kau tau berapa banyak jumlah kuntum mawarnya? Ini lebih dari seribu jadi.. aku hanya ingin kau bangun dan membuka matamu kemudian lihatlah aku dengan kedua bola matamu yang besar lagi indah itu" Tangan Yunho sibuk merapikan kuntum-kuntum mawar yang menjadi alas berbaring sosok indah itu.

Yunho meniru semua yang ia lihat di kamar dalam kastil, Yunho semakin yakin setelah melihat tulisan yang terukir di dalam lemari kayu tempat dirinya menemukan puluhan botol sari mawar.

.

 _Kutukan 1000 mawar_

 _Kim Jaejoong.. cahaya hidupku_

 _Aeboji menyayangimu..._

.

" _Kim Jaejoong.. itukah namamu?..."_

.

.

.

.

Sore telah beranjak malam, Yunho masih betah terbaring di sisi lelaki cantik yang belum terjaga, dengan iris musangnya yang memperhatikan lekat. Yunho tidak menghiraukan pak Han ketika menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan makan. Ia tidak akan beranjak sebelum sosok cantik dalam pelukkanya terjaga.

Mungkin terlalu lelah, hingga Yunhopun tertidur juga. Terbaring menyamping menghadap seraya melingkarkan tangannya diperut lelaki cantik itu. Membuat tubuhnya merapat dan tak bercela.

" _Kim Jaejoong..."_

" _Kutukkan seribu mawar?"_ Yunho berguman dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Awan hitam diterangi cahaya bulan penuh, membuat sinarnya bebas masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, memantulkan sinarnya pada dua tubuh yang terbaring. Hembusan angin malam membuat semerbak wangi mawar segar menguar dan menari-nari bebas di uadara.

Hening...

Sepasang kelereng hitam itu berpijar perlahan, bergerak menamati apa saja yang tertangkap pandangannya saat pertama kali matanya membuka. Sinar lampu yang menyorot dari luar cukup menyilaukan matanya.

Jemarinya meraba dan ia lega atas permukaan lembut yang ia sentuh, kelopak-kelopak mawar. Namun rasa leganya tidak berlangsung lama, saat kesadaran mulai benar-benar terkumpul menyadari banyak kejanggalan.

Langit-langit kamar yang berbeda, ruangan yang berbeda pula dan,

Jaejoong meneguk ludah yang terasa serat ditenggorokan menyadari ada seseorang yang terbaring disampingnya tengah memeluk tubuhnya, oh tidak! Lengan kokoh dan hangat yang melingkari pinggulnya. Jaejoong ingin beranjak dari posisi berbaring, namun persendian tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, meski Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 _Tes.._

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja, Jaejoong mengingat semuanya...

kastilnya yang berhasil ditembus..

Rusaknya taman mawar hingga membuat peri-peri yang selama ini menjaganya lenyap dan membuatnya lemas. Jaejoong mengingat semuanya, saat dengan susah payah dirinya besembunyi dalam tumpukkan mawar di ranjang.

Berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit sekaligus ngilu yang menghujam tubuhnya. Berharap tidak ditemukan tapi, kini dimana dirinya berada? Terbaring lemah dengan orang asing yang memelukknya intim.

Ada ketakutan yang hinggap namun ada rasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

" _Perasaan apa ini? Kau siapa?"_ Sepasang mutiara kelam itu menatap wajah tampan yang tertelap. Memandang lekat-lekat, memperhatikan detail lekuk wajah itu. Seorang laki-laki tampan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Deg.._

Jaejoong terpaku, sepasang mata kecil lagi tajam milik Yunho terbuka mengunci tatapan Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik itu bungkam, bibirnya tak mampu berucap rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi dadanya hingga bermuara pada wajahnya.

" _Perasaan apa ini?"_

 _Deg._.

Hangat dan nyaman, saat telapak tangan besar itu menyentuh wajahnya. Jaejoong menemukan tatappan lega pun penuh minat dari sepanag iris tajam serupa musang itu.

Menatap lekat dirinya.

"Kim Jaejoong..."

 _Deg.._

Bulatan kelereng hitam Jaejoong membulat sempurna, saat namaya terucap bebas dari bibir Yunho. Namanya yang diucapkan dengan suara rendah nan berat mampu membuat bulu romanya meremang.

" _Dari mana dia tau namaku?"_

.

.

.

"Dimana yang sakit hem?" Lengan jantan Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, memposisikan tubuh semampai itu dipangkuannya. Menghirup aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki cantik itu. Ketika terbangun entah keberanian dari mana, yang pertama kali Yunho lakukan adalah mengusap wajah Jaejoong dan selanjutnya membawa bokong lelaki cantik itu berada diatas pangkuannya, membiarkan punggung sempit itu bersandar didadanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Bibir merah Jaejoong masih setia terkatup.

 _Sreak_

Dengan hati-hati Yunho mengapit dagu jaejoong, memaksa wajah menawan itu untuk sedikit menoleh hingga Yunho bisa melihat secara utuh wajah milik Jaejoong saat dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho dibuat tertegun.

"Kau terlalu indah..." sepenggal kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Yunho pun mata lelaki tampan itu tidak mau lepas memandang wajah Jaejoong. Yunho menyukai bulatan kelereng hitam yang saat ini balas menatapnya, meski Yunho tidak mampu menyelami apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan namun hati Yunho cukup berbunga-bunga hanya dengan melihat mata indah itu membuka, sadar sepenuhnya.

"Percayalah aku bukan orang jahat.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." Yunho menatap lekat ditengah bisikan tulusnya, membuat mata indah itu terpejam saat bibir Yunho mengecup pelan bibir ranum yang membuat Yunho bergelora.

 _Engh.._

Lenguhan tertahan, Yunho mengusap lengan Jaejoong saat merasa tubuh itu menegang Yunhopun merasakan jika tangan Jaejoong meremas bahunya.

Tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukanya.

Sesuatu yang basah menyetuh kulit wajah Yunho. Ada yang membasahi pipinya betapa terkejutnya Yunho melihat air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Jaejoong yang terpejam. Yunho ingin memukul dirinya sendiri bagaiman mungkin dirinya berbuat lancang, ia yang tidak bisa membendung hasrat yang bergejolak hingga secara sepihak mengecup bibir ranum itu.

"Maaf.. jangan menangis..." secara hati-hati jemari Yunho menyeka butiran air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Jaejoong ada kepedihan dan rasa sakit terpancar dari mata indah itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi..." Yunho terlalu takut. Takut jika tindakkan kurang ajarnya yang baru saja mengecup bibir ranum itu telah membuat lelaki cantik itu sakit. Yunho tidak ingin lagi melihat air mata Jaejoong, seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya namun membuat dirinya mendamba juga terlalu perduli.

 _Emm.._

Bibir Jaejoong berguman, kepala lelaki cantik itu menggeleng lemah

 _Sreak.._

 _Bruk.._

 _Deg.._

 _Deg.._

Kenapa? Lelaki cantik itu menenggelamkan wajah didadanya dan kedua tangan itu melingkar manis dilehernya.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menyapa, sinar keemasan mentari berpendar menembus cela dedaunan. Tidak ada yang istemewa dan jangan mengharapkan kicauan burung liar berterbangan bebas dibawah langit. Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi karena ini berada di Seoul buka dipegunungan dengan keadaan alam asri. Namun setidaknya hangatnya mentari pagi dimusim semi cukup bisa menghangatkan pagi yang terasa dingin.

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari pagi-pagi biasanya. Hunian Presdir Jung Company itu sudah sibuk sedari pagi buta, terutama dibagian dapur. Biasanya Yunho sarapan dengan juru masak yang sudah diperkerjakan namun kali ini berbeda.

.

.

.

Berbagai jenis hidangan mewah tersaji dimeja makan, Yunho bahkan mendatangkan chef terbaik dari hotel miliknya, hanya semata-mata untuk menyenangkan lelaki berparas cantik yang baru satu hari mendiami huniannya namun mampu merebut seluruh perhatiannya. Sosok sempurna yang jarang sekali bicara.

Yunho bingung saat lelaki menawan itu hanya melempar tatapan kosong pada hidangan, tanpa menunjukkan minat sedikitpun.

"Nikmatilah..."

Bukanya anggukan tapi justru gelengan yang Yunho dapat,

"Kenapa kau ingin makan apa? Apa diantara menu ini tidak ada satupun yang kau suka? Menu yang seperti apa hem? aku akan menyuruh chef memasaknya untukmu." Dahi Yunho mengenyrit bingung. Lelaki tampan itu menatap lekat sosok menawan yang duduk anteng di satu sisi meja makan, meja makan yang membentang panjang membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yunho mengikuti kemana arah pandang mata doe itu, pandangan yang mengarah pada vas di sudut ruangan. Vas yang berisi rangkaian mawar merah.

"Jangan katakan jika..." Yuno berharap apa yang ia pikirkan salah.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil nan merah itu bergerak pelan, memasukkan kelopak demi kelopak kedalam mulutnya, menikmatinya seolah apa yang disantapnya adalah hal lazim. Satu tangannya menggenggam seikat mawar merah, sementara tangan yang satunya tidak berheti mempereteli satu persatu kelopak dan secara teratur memasukkan kemulut.

Tubuhnya yang ramping dan berpakain yukata putih itu seolah tenggelam dalam lautan ribuan mawar yang menjadi alas ia duduk, membiarkan kaki jenjang dengan yukata tersingkap itu terjuntai sempurna sekaligus membuat bergairah siapapun yang memandangnya,

Sosok menawan layaknya bidadari tanpa sayap namun dengan ekspresi kosong.

Yunho duduk diam tepat didepan lelaki cantik yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Iris musang Yunho terfokus pada Jaejoong saja, lelaki berparas menawan yang telah membuat Yunho menyulap kamarnya menjadi hutan mawar merah mungkin bisa disebut demikian, karena nyaris disetiap sudut bahkan ranjang berukuran besar miliknya penuh dengan kuntum mawar.

"Apa terasa lezat hem?" Yunho mengusap surai merah kelam itu, membuat pemiliknya menghentikan sejenak aktifitansnya lalu mendongak hingga menatap wajah seseorang yang telah mengusik acara makannya,

Bibir semerah mawar merah itu tersenyum tipis diikuti dengan anggukkan singkat, membuat surai lembutnya yang menjuntai ikut bergerak,

Sangat cantik.

.

.

.

Tidak ada keraguan lagi, Yunho menyadari keanehan itu. Jaejoong tidak mengkonsumi makanan layaknya manusia normal apa yang Jaejoong makan adalah kelopak mawar merah. Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tanpa tanaman berbau khas itu. Untuk minum saja Yunho harus menyertakan beberapa tetes sari mawar dan melarutkannya bersama air mineral yang akan diminum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah manusia, hidup dan bernafas sepertinya Yunho yakin itu tapi bagaimana mungkin manusia normal mampu hidup hanya dengan memakan mawar saja.

"Ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong dan aku akan mencari tahu.." Yunho berpikir keras, sementara matanya menyapu langit biru yang terbentang dibalik jendela kaca. Meski kini ia kembali duduk dikursi kekuasaanya namun pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada perkerjaan.

"Kutukan seribum mawar..." iris musang Yunho terbuka, ada sesuatu yang melintas cepat di otak lelaki tampan itu saat menyadari gumanan bibirnya.

"Aku harus kembali kekastil itu."

.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang kerja lebih awal dari biasanya. Sekertaris Shim tidak masuk kerja karena sakit hingga membuat Yunho harus repot mengambil sendiri berkas yang tertinggal dirumah dan keputusan Yunho adalah tidak akan kembali ke kantor. Mengecek berkas di rumah dan menyuruh sekertaris lainnya menghubunginya jika ada hal yang penting.

"Jaejoong.." senyum tipis terukir dibibir Yunho, dengan buru-buru ia bejalan menuju halaman samping dimana Jaejoong berada. Yunho bisa melihat sosok cantik itu, tubuh yang mengayun duduk diayunan serupa kursi dengan spon empuk berengsel besi. Surai merah pekat itu tergerai dan mengacak tertiup angin lembut. Tidak tau apa yang Jaejoong perhatikan yang jelas di depan terdapat kolam dengan bunga teratai yang sedang mekar diatasnya. Bangunan seperti kubah bercat putih pucat berpilar empat itu mampu melindungi Jaejoong dari sinar matahari siang yang cukup menyilaukan.

 _Arghh.._

"Jaejoong!" Kaki jenjang milik Yunho berlari cepat, telinganya mendengar pekikan kecil Jaejoong Yunho takut terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki cantik itu.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap.._

 _Sreak.._

Iris serupa musang itu menatap panik melihat setitik darah yang merembes dari paha Jaejoong, tidak perduli meski ayunan yang diduduki Jaejoong bergoncang karena kini Yunhopun ikut duduk disana. Tangan Yunho menarik tungkai Jaejoong memegang paha kiri lelaki cantik itu

Ada luka gorean diperpotongan paha Jaejoong, Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling ayunan dan pandangan matanya terhenti pada potongan pisau _karter_ yang terselip. Sekarang Yunho tau dari mana gorean dipaha Jaejoong berasal.

Yunho mati-matian menahan amarahnya, kelalaian para perkerja rumah tangga bisa diurus nanti tapi luka Jaejoong tidak bisa menunggu.

"Sakit ya?"

Tangan Yunho masih betah menahan tungkai Jaejoong, sepertinya Yunho belum menyadari bagaiman posisi mereka saat ini pun Yunho tidak sadar akan pipi Jaejoong yang telah memerah parah.

 _Sreak.._

 _Engh.._

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Yunho. Bagaimana tidak saat wajah lelaki tampan itu terbenam diperpotongan pahanya dengan bibir yang menempel erat disana. Yunho berniat menghentikan darah yang keluar dengan cara menyesapnya.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" Jaejoong membatin disela degup jantungnya yang menggila, rasa geli namun membuat perutnya tergelitik saat bibir Yunho menyentuh kulitnya. Bagian dalam tubuhnya yang tidak pernah orang lain lihat kini telah dilihat bahkan disentuh oleh Yunho.

 _Ugh.._

Bibir ranum itu ia gigit sendiri, tanpa sadar sebelah kakinya bergerak gelisah, sementara remasan tangannya dirambut Yunho semakin menjadi. Katakan Jaejoong mulai tidak tahan akan cara menyembuhan Yunho pada lukanya yang sungguh jauh dari kata parah.

Keduanya tidak ada yang tau jika ada sepasang mata yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian siang itu. Pak Han yang berdiri kaku dibalik patung air mancur, Pak Han yang menghela nafas panjang namun kemudian memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya mengecek kolam ikan. "Ah, dasar jiwa muda.." pak Han tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insident ditaman samping, Yunho memilih membawa Jaejoong kembali kekamar. Memaksa lelaki cantik itu untuk beristirahat. Jaejoongpun tidak menolak, selama bersama Yunho dan berada dihunian Yunho Jaejoong tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya bahasa tubuh seperti anggukan atau gelengan terkadang erangan dan gumanan. Meski begitu Yunho sudah merasa cukup, lelaki tampan itu tidak ingin memaksa Jajeoong untuk bicara.

Yunho akan menunggu dengan sabar dan bertindak hati-hati asalkan Jaejoong nyaman dan tidak kesakitan itu sudah cukup dan asalkan lelaki cantik itu berada didalam jangkauan matanya.

Menahan diri sekuat yang ia bisa, Yunho merapikan yukata yang dikenakan Jaejoong, bagaimana bisa kain yang sudah jelas tak bernyawa itu seakan menggodanya dengan menyingkap bebas hingga membuat lekuk paha sempurna tanpa cacat itu terumbar bebas. Kulit putih, warna yang kontras dengan merahnya kelopak mawar. Tangan Yunho berhenti diatas goresan kecil yang telah tertutup plester mengusapnya hati-hati. Sejujurnya luka itu kecil hanya Yunho saja yang berlebihan.

Iris musang Yunho terpejam, meresapi sensasi panas yang mulai bergelora hanya karena hal sepele. Kulit ari jemarinya yang menyentuh kulit paha Jaejoong yang terasa lembut dan halus. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh lepas kontrol!" Yunho menarik tangannya, mengepal erat lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang adalah cara yang dilakukannya untuk mengontrol gairahnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu... rasanya aku bisa gila.. tapi, aku tidak ingin melihat air mata menodai mata indahmu.. aku bahkan tidak mengijinkan satu luka kecilmu menggores kulitmu.. lalu bagaimana bisa aku ingin berada didalammu sedang aku tau itu akan sangat membuatmu sakit,"

Jadi katakan bagiaman Yunho bisa memenangkan egonya untuk meniduri Jaejoong jika hanya dengan melihat Jaejoong meringis sakit akan luka kecil seperti tadi saja sudah membuat Yunho ingin mati. Lalu bagimana dengan persetubuhan yang Yunho tau rasa sakitnya jauh lebih parah dari sekedar luka goresan? Yah, meski sakitnya hanya diawal.

Yunho menggeleng frustasi, "Bagaimana ini Jaejoongie sampai kapan aku mampu menahan diri?"

Yunho memilih untuk mengakhiri pemikiran kacaunya dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang dikening Jaejoong, lelaki berparas menawan yang terlelap damai diatas tumpukkan seribu mawar, mengecupnya sangat pelan takut jika sentuhannya mengusik tidur Jaejoong seraya menghirup aroma semerbak mawar yang juga menguar tajam dari tubuh indah itu aroma yang membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nantikan**_

 _ **Selanjutnya...**_

 _._

 _._

 _Biarkan kumbang terpilih menghisap sarimu_

 _Biarkan saja kumbang itu menghapus dahaga.._

 _Kumbang itu memilihmu dan relakan kuntummu menjadi miliknya_

 _Mawar yang layu biarkan saja..._

 _Bukankah akan berganti dengan kuntum baru,_

 _Tumbuh..._

 _Kehidupan yang baru..._

.

.

"Saat ada sari yang bukan milikmu menodai tubuhmu... saat itulah kutukanmu akan tercabut Jaejoongie..."

...

.

.

.

 _ **Note**_ : Banyak yang bingung soal marga Jaejoong kenapa memakai Kim bukan Park itu semua ada alasannya...^^

 _ **Apa yang kalian pikirkan untuk chapter ini dan akan seperti apa chapter selanjutnya?...**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ^^**_


End file.
